


Road Trip

by Froggie_deadinside



Series: TheirLoveWasReal-2021 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #TheirLoveWasReal (Supernatural), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie_deadinside/pseuds/Froggie_deadinside
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: TheirLoveWasReal-2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188338
Collections: Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	Road Trip

Day 7: Road Trip

windows down and  
your palm weighted  
on mine; the summer   
air wafting through  
the lone dark tendril  
on your nape  
Lord made a  
praying man,  
am I, am I   
sweet fumes in a  
dusty haze, miles  
of black asphalt   
marked under the  
rumble of a 1967  
Chevrolet; when the  
air cools from the  
waxing moon  
and your heartbeat is  
buoyant atop mine,  
hands entwined, heat  
close enough to   
taste; the black leather  
of the back our  
plush home for the time  
who called the  
broken and scared  
nothing but holy;  
of halos and wings  
and roads traversed  
two hearts, one tale  
from darkened alleys  
and rainbow diesel  
that sang a   
prayer; those seedy  
motels a shrine to  
you and I, flashes  
of silver and   
white strips on black  
eyes like the sky  
and gaze like a meadow  
we write our own  
journey, with lips  
and sighs


End file.
